


A Fire That Never Goes Out

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Community: comment_fic, Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e13 Waiting In The Wings, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet, Hints of Smut, Introspection, Kissing, Love, POV Cordelia Chase, Referenced Masturbation, Smutty, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, spirit possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: There's always been a spark of attraction to Angel, ever since she first saw him in The Bronze and pronounced him salty goodness. But it faded to an ember when she couldn't make him see past Buffy. Now, over their years together, it has reignited into a flame that threatens to consume them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, Any, talk dirty to me" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/782747.html?thread=101432475#t101432475
> 
> I put a dubcon tag on this since Angel and Cordelia are possessed by the spirit of the ballerina and her lover, but they don't go beyond kissing in this fic (although it's hinted that they might).

Cordelia has felt this desire a thousand times before, in little looks and touches that say more than her words ever can. There are things she can never tell Angel, things that, to retain her safety and sanity, she must keep hidden.  
  
There's always been a spark of attraction to Angel, ever since she first saw him in The Bronze and pronounced him salty goodness. But it faded to an ember when she couldn't make him see past Buffy. Now, over their years together, it has reignited into a flame that threatens to consume them both.  
  
She rises from the ballerina's chair. "Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you... to undress me." The truth flows effortlessly from her lips. She feels so warm just from looking at him, and her clothes are a hot, stifling barrier.  
  
"You what?" Why does he sound shocked?  
  
Cordelia drags her hand over her stomach. The heat is pooling now in her lower stomach, spreading to the most sensitive part of her. It's all she can do not to rip her dress off right now.  
  
"It's just another costume. I want you to see who I really am. You're the only one who can." Her words are honest, emphatic. The foundation of friendship and trust they built between them has only made her passion grow stronger.  
  
Angel shakes his head. "I...This isn't us. Cordelia--" He pauses at her name, licking his lips, and she longs to run her tongue over his lips. "We're acting this out. Someone is..."  
  
The trance is broken temporarily when she realizes what she just said, how out of character it is for her to actually express these thoughts. She never conceals her feelings except for these ones, always. Angel is right. This isn't them.  
  
Her voice breaks from the seductive, breathy tone it held earlier to its normal, quotidian harshness. "Whoa! Did...did I actually just ask you to undress me?"  
  
Angel steps closer to her, and she is immediately drowning under the hypnosis again. He's never gazed at her this way before, with such intense, smoldering lust. Cordelia might faint. "Is that what you want?"  
  
"Please... I..." She's usually too proud to show such vulnerability, but this has gone beyond desire on her part. She needs him to ease the ache of arousal between her thighs, to fill the hole of loneliness in her heart.  
  
Angel brushes his fingertips over her chin. The touch is enough to stoke, but not satisfy, the fire building within her. "You want me to make love to you right now?"  
  
"You know I do." There's no point in denying it now.  
  
Angel tilts his head closer to her face, but frustratingly, not close enough to kiss her. His cheek slides against hers. "But you're afraid."  
  
Cordelia isn't, but something in the back of her mind tells her that she ought to be. Her eyes flutter closed. "What if he finds us?"  _Who he?_  Her words don't make any sense.  
  
Angel pulls back just a fraction to stare into her eyes. "I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
His determined words are enough to remove any lingering doubts. They drift together like two magnets, hopefully never to be pulled apart again.  
  
Just before their lips meet, Cordelia breathes out one last confession, something she cannot know by experience, but is just as certain of due to desperate fantasies in her darkened bedroom when her mind fixated on Angel to the exclusion of all others.  
  
"I'm only alive when you're inside me."


End file.
